Lock screen technology has already emerged during the popularity of key-phone terminal, and along with the growing popularity of touchscreen mobile terminals, types and implementation modes of the lock screen technology have been unprecedentedly enriched.
The unlocking method under the lock screen state of a touchscreen proposed by Apple is a common method currently used in mobile terminals to unlock the locked screen, and it is primarily to sweep the screen to unlock the mobile phone with a predetermined path or target. In addition, currently all the major mobile terminal companies have a wide range of layouts in the field of the screen unlock, especially a lot of technical schemes are put forward in the aspect of unlocking the mobile phone with touchscreen operations on the locked screen interface.
Existing locking and unlocking systems of the touchscreen are usually based on the following basis: if the user does not operate on the screen within a certain time period, the mobile terminal automatically enters into the black screen standby state, when the user tries to operate the mobile phone again in the black screen standby state, it first enters into the locked screen interface, and only when the locked screen interface is successfully unlocked, the mobile phone operation interface can be entered, and moreover, the functions of the mobile terminal can be used.
Most of technologies extended from this basis focus on what operations can be used to make the mobile terminal enter into the standby interface from the locked screen interface. While for the locked screen interface itself, there is no technical documentation to explore the value of its existence.
In essence, the existence of the locked screen interface blocks some of the users from obtaining some of the needed information in first time. For example, when a user plays a song in the background, a general locked screen interface does not display the name of the song; when the user does not need to operate, but only directly read message pushed by the operators in the standby interface (such as the DCD service launched by China Mobile), the locked screen interface blocks the user from accessing to the content in first time, and so on.
As described above, when the user does not need to perform certain operations, but only view the content in the specific standby interface, the existence of the locked screen interface makes the user have to carry out additional operations so as to read the needed information, which is somewhat redundant.